


The Ties That Bind

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Feels, Baby!Buffy, Badass Giles, Blankets, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Daddy!Giles, Diapers, Dolls, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Regression, Pacifiers, Paternal Instinct, Spell Breaking, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Unconditional love doesn't depend on DNA.When Ethan Rayne curses Buffy, her friends and Giles learn that lesson.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks for coming to see this sequel! The Buff is back and cuter than ever!
> 
> The song in this story is mine and may not be used without my express written permission.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy more Baby Buffy and Daddy Giles! Let me know if you liked it!

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Giles were heading toward the empty warehouse, Buffy and Giles leading the pack together. Stern looks were plastered on their faces, but the look on Giles’ face was one of barely-restrained rage- a rarity for certain. It was only the occasional brush of Buffy’s arm against his that kept him from flying into an insane rage- or a guilt induced anxiety attack. This was his fault, and he knew it. Ethan wouldn’t be coming back to toy with all of them if it weren’t for his living in Sunnydale. But this time, he wouldn’t escape so easily.  
  
Carefully, they opened the doors to the warehouse. A chair, several colors of ink, a cup holder, and several tattoo guns were in the main entryway- and seemingly used recently. That fit with the advertisement in the paper for free tattoos. When those tattoos caused a demon to enter the townspeople in Sunnydale, hopping from body to body before Buffy could exorcise it, however, Giles had known what was going on and put a firm stop to it. Egyhon was exorcised, and Giles had a fellow watcher pose as a tattoo removal artist to ensure the marks- hidden in regular tattoos in most cases- were removed from anyone unlucky enough to be branded with it.  
  
However, the problem wasn’t entirely solved. Not until Ethan Rayne was stopped once and for all. And all the evidence pointed to this warehouse. 

There was a door across from the main entryway- most likely where Ethan had been staying. Creeping through the makeshift shop, they opened the next door to find themselves at a staircase. One set of stairs leading up, and the other going down.  
  
“Willow, Xander, go upstairs. We’ll go down. He’s a warlock, so if he tries attacking, Willow’s your best bet.” Buffy said.  
  
“And if you manage to get him on his back, Xander, he can’t take a beating for the life of him. Just be sure you hold him down until we arrive.” Giles added.  
  
“If you don’t find him, meet us downstairs."  
  
“Right.” Willow and Xander chorused together.

  
Buffy looked at Giles. “You ready?”  
  
“As ever.” He said earnestly. He’d be thrilled to get this piece of his past behind him.  
  
As Willow and Xander ascended to the top of the staircase, Giles followed Buffy down into the bowels of the warehouse. Her preferred rule of thumb was that if something happened, it was almost always going to happen in a basement. Giles liked that rule. When they got downstairs, they found a closed door. Before Buffy could go in, Giles gently took her wrist, and she looked at him.  
  
“Be careful.” He said gently, and she knew he wasn’t saying it because he thought she wouldn’t be. He was scared something might happen to her.  
  
“I will.” She promised.  
  
Together, they opened the door.  
  
The room was a makeshift studio apartment- though it was likely larger than any studio apartment California could offer. A bed was in a corner near a window, with a fully usable kitchen on the adjacent wall that gleamed of newness. On the same wall as the door was a different door- presumably the bathroom. And in front of the kitchen was a large couch and TV set, sandwiched in between two bookshelves full of books on magic, spells, and rituals. And sitting on the couch, nose in a book, was the man himself, Ethan Rayne.  
  
He slammed his book shut at the sight of them, the sound reverberating in the sparsely furnished room.  
  
“Well, well, well, I wasn’t expecting guests at this hour. Ripper, always good to see you. And the slayer. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He said, standing up.  
  
“I’d say it’s been too long but honestly, forever wouldn’t be long enough.” Buffy shot back. “It’s over, Ethan. Egyhon is gone. You lost.”  
  
“Lost, have I?” He asked, stepping forward. “That’s funny, because that’s not what it feels like right now. It feels like I’m about to checkmate the both of you.”  
  
Realization dawned on Buffy in the next minute. “You never wanted to summon Egyhon. You wanted to draw us out.”  
  
Ethan looked to Giles. “What a clever little girl you’ve raised.”  
  
“She’s smarter than you’ll ever be.” Giles spat.  
  
“I’m no little girl. I’m the girl who’s going to make you regret ever coming here.” Buffy hissed.  
  
“Not yet, darling. But you soon will be.” Ethan smiled.

Before either of them could fully take in the implications of those words, Ethan put his hands out and began murmuring softly.  
  
Buffy was about to make a break for it, but found herself unable to move. The second Giles realized this he burst into action, and started running toward Ethan, who was a full two yards away. However, before he got a foot away from Ethan, Buffy collapsed to the ground. He heard the two concerned voices of Xander and Willow calling for her, and realized in a distant part of his mind that there must have been nothing upstairs. With the knowledge that someone was there with her, he tackled Ethan to the ground and gave him a strong punch to the jaw- enough to make his lip split open as blood began to trickle down his chin, racing to stain his crisp white shirt.  
  
“What did you do to her?” Giles demanded.  
  
Ethan gave him a smile, stained a wretched shade of red. “I’ve ensured my victory, mate. You won’t be beating me this time.”  
  
“We’ll see about that.” Giles got right into Ethan’s face. “I think you’ve forgotten that there’s a good reason why they called me “Ripper”.” He growled.  
  
Just as he was about to land a knockout punch that surely would have made Ethan unconscious, he heard a cry.  
  
He felt his heart kick into high gear. He knew that cry as well as the beat of his own heart, even though he’d heard it seldom few times. Before he could work himself into a panic, he heard laughter beneath him. He looked down, and saw Ethan’s bloody smile staring dementedly back at him.  
  
“Checkmate.” 

His desire to beat Ethan swelled, nearly overwhelmed him, but was deflated by the cry echoing through his very soul. He couldn’t fight Ethan. Not because he didn’t want to, but because his paternal instincts were roaring full blast at him, and that was much harder to fight.  
  
Just before he did anything else, he grabbed Ethan by the neck and got right up in his face. “No matter where you go, or what you do with life, I promise you that when your time comes, it shall be by my hand.” He said darkly. “I’m not getting up to tend to her because you won. I’m getting up to tend to her because she needs me. Her needs are more important to me than your waste of a life. You have very little of it left, anyways. Because the next time I see you, you won’t get out alive.” He said, before giving him another punch that was enough to knock him out.  
  
Getting up, he hurriedly brushed himself off, and rushed over to where Willow and Xander were staring in shock at Buffy. Ignoring that, He picked her up and settled her onto his hip, hushing her and bouncing her ever so slightly.  
  
“It’s alright now.” He soothed, and felt her grab fistfuls of his shirt.  
  
He looked at Xander. “Would you please do me a favor and kindly make certain he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon?”  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
Then, he turned to Willow. “He seems to have used a curse on her. Could you try and figure out how to reverse it?”  
  
“Of course. What’s going to happen to Buffy?”  
  
“I’ll take care of her for the time being. If you would, could you please let Dawn know what’s happened? I’ll have to stop by her house and pick up a few things before I take her to my home.”  
  
“No problem.” Willow nodded.  
  
Giles turned to Buffy and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. “There now, that’s better, isn’t it, Poppet?”  
  
When Buffy cooed and gave him a smile, he felt the tension inside of himself ease alongside hers and smiled too.  
  
“Well, let’s go tell your sister what happened, shall we?” He said. When she reached up to pat his cheek, he got the sense that she understood. “Very good.” He smiled, and moved to carry her to the car. Thankfully, he always kept some of Buffy’s essentials in his car trunk.  
  
He looked to Xander, having had finished making certain that Ethan could not go anywhere. “Will you and Willow be needing a ride?”  
  
“No, that’s okay. I’ve got my car.” Xander said. “Get Buffy home.”  
  
He gave Xander a grateful smile, and carried her out to the car.  
  
He popped the trunk, and below a series of weapons, he grabbed the carpet bag he had filled with Buffy’s little girl things, and Set her in the Passenger seat, buckling her in, before hurriedly closing the door and getting to the other side of the car, where he got in, and opened up the carpet bag. He pulled out one of her favorite pacifiers, and popped it in her mouth, earning a pleased sound from her. Then, he gave her a doll, and her blanket to enjoy. Hoping it would be enough to satisfy her on the drive to her house, he started driving, keeping one eye on her the whole time.  
  
She seemed to be mostly content, only whining a few times. When he pulled up to the Summers’ residence, Dawn was waiting outside. He sent a silent thanks to Willow for calling. As soon as he got out of the car, Dawn was there.  
  
“Is she okay?!”  
  
“Physically, she’s fine. Though, I’d say being cursed has put a damper on her day. Willow is looking into how to reverse it, I assure you. But for the moment, she’s quite little. Only not in size, I’m afraid.”  
  
Dawn seemed to relax at that. “So what do you need?”  
  
“I wanted to pick up some of her comfort items and clothes, and get her changed, of course. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take her to my home to keep an eye on her. You’re more than welcome to come along if you like so you won’t be alone.”  
  
“I appreciate it but I think I’ll stay here. I don’t think I’ll be able to Watch you take care of my older sister that much without getting freaked out.”  
  
“Very well.” He said and moved over to get Buffy unbuckled. “Just make certain you call myself, or Xander or Willow if you need anything, alright?”  
  
“Cool with me.” She said, just as he pulled Buffy onto his hip.  
  
Buffy let out a squeal of delight at the sight of her sister, and it made Dawn smile. Giles too smiled at her. “Seems as though she still has her memories in tact.”  
  
“Thankfully.” Dawn smiled, tickling her. Buffy let out a peal of laughter, and Dawn grinned.  
  
“I’m so sorry to impose, but would you mind too terribly helping me entertain her while I gather her things?”  
  
“Sure.” She said, and escorted them inside.  
  
Giles settled her on the living room floor. “I’ll be back, Poppet.” He said, giving her a kiss. Then, he went upstairs to gather her things.  
  
Getting the box was harder than he’d expected. It was crammed in the back of the closet and terribly hard to reach. Mercifully, he was able to get it out thanks to years of moving books in and out of places. He looked inside, looking to see what things he’d need to buy. Clothing, pacifiers, sippy cup, a few toys, some things for her hair, and a pack of diapers. He did the mental math. He’d need to get bottles since she seemed too young for a sippy, perhaps some malleable fruit to feed her, some formula in case she couldn’t handle solids, and furniture- though he could likely remedy that himself. Gathering the box in his grip, he carefully descended the stairs before he managed to get the box into his trunk.  
  
Pulling out Laura, he went back inside, and found Dawn making Buffy’s other doll dance for, to her delight.  
  
He smiled at that. “Seems as though you’ve got things well in hand here.”  
  
Dawn smiled at him. “I did grow up with her, you know.”  
  
Giles smiled. “Yes, I know. You’re quite good with her. Actually, you’re the first person she’s ever willingly told about this side of her. I only found out by accident.”  
  
“Really? She never told me that."  
  
“Yes, she’s been very private about the whole thing. I can’t say I blame her. Considering her duties it would be concerning if that information got into the wrong hands.”  
  
“Yeah…” Dawn trailed off, watching as Buffy saw Laura and squealed happily, taking her from Gile’s hands into her own. “Is she going to be okay?”  
  
“Knowing her friends, I think she’ll be just fine. Though I wonder if I might ask you something?"  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Will you be alright by yourself? You know Buffy would never forgive me if something happened to you.”  
  
“I’ll be okay. I know the house is warded pretty well, and I wouldn’t invite anybody in who I didn’t already know. I can always order pizza if I don’t feel like cooking, and I have you guys on speed dial. I’ll be fine. Really.”  
  
“I’ll take you at your word then. But please, call if you need anything. Everyone is available to help you if necessary.”  
  
Dawn looked at her sister. “Almost everyone.”  
  
Giles set a hand on her shoulder. “She’s still there. Just in a different way. I know that it isn’t the same, but she isn’t gone, I promise you. She’ll be herself in no time.”  
  
Dawn gave him a weak smile in return. “Thanks.”  
  
“Would you like to come over and play with her sometime? I’d like to know that someone she trusts is looking after her in case I have to go somewhere during an emergency.”  
  
Dawn paused to consider it. “I think I’d like that.”  
  
Giles smiled. “Thank you for your understanding, Dawn.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Giles went over to Buffy. “And _you_ , Poppet, need a change.”  
  
Buffy cheered happily as he picked her up, and carried her upstairs to get her into a diaper. He supposed he should have been grateful that she hadn’t had an accident yet. In any event, he was surprised at how much her obvious joy lifted his spirits. All through her change, she babbled and giggled, and he was surprised at how endearing he found it. It was regrettable that she didn’t get the chance to be this happy in her everyday duties as a slayer. But getting to see that was the unintended blessing in this curse, and he intended to savor it as much as possible.  
  
When she’d been changed, he decided it was good enough for now, and that they’d best be on their way. Carrying her downstairs, he gathered her other doll from Dawn.  
  
“I’ll be taking her home now. I think it’s nearly time she got to bed. Is there anything you need before I go?”  
  
“I’ll be fine. Just… Take care of her, okay?”  
  
“Always.” He promised, and meant it.  
  
He let Dawn kiss her sister goodbye, before he buckled Buffy back into the car and began the trek home.  
  
There were many things Giles quite liked about his little apartment, but the lack of space for guests was certainly not on the list. However, with the help of Willow, he’d been able to use a bit of magic to reconstruct the second floor of the apartment and add a second room. At the time it happened, he’d told her he was thinking of making it into a guest room. In a round about way, that was accurate, but in reality, he’d wanted to make a little girl room for Buffy. With all of the hardship she endured, he felt it imperative that she have at least one place where she didn’t have to hide herself. And over the course of a month, he’d begun constructing that place. The walls were bubblegum pink with white trim, and a rocking chair that was spacious enough and strong enough to accommodate the both of them was in one corner. A bookshelf sat near it, full of children’s books and fairytales- all ready for reading. A plush white rug was on the carpeted floor, and there was a white chest brimming with toys on one wall. He’d stocked the closet with clothes made for that side of her in her size. The only things that were really missing was a crib, playpen, and changing table.  
  
Fortunately, he was good enough with magic to be able to make those things appear. Conjuring wasn’t particularly easy, but it didn’t require an expert either. It took more effort than he would have liked, but mercifully, he was able to conjure the white crib, matching changing table, and a mesh playpen on top of the soft carpet- all appropriately sized to boot. Sighing happily, he laid her on the changing table and got her into a new outfit. A pink onesie with a tutu, and some frilly socks. At the very least, it was her favorite color.  
  
When she was dressed, he conjured a bottle sized to fit her, and carried her to the refrigerator to fill it with milk. Heating it carefully with some water on the stove, he dumped the water, turned the stove off and carried her back to the nursery, settling her into his lap, and began to feed her.  
  
It was such a small thing- Really a infinitesimal speck of time- but for him, it was extraordinary. A moment of closeness and peace in his typically tumultuous life. Buffy looked up at him, eyes full of love and trust as she nursed at the bottle in her mouth. It was a moment of pure connection between the two of them. For much of his youth he’d rebelled against his destiny in the same way Buffy had in the beginning, thirsting after normalcy. But after Randall’s death, he’d learned that he had to embrace it, and becoming the watcher of a slayer meant that normalcy- as was relative to him- was out of the question. He’d long ago given up any dreams of a wife or having a family of his own, because of the danger he would knowingly put them in. But fate had a funny way of making dreams come true in an unexpected way. In his case, it was getting the daughter he’d never had as the slayer he was destined to watch.  
  
Buffy depended on him now- in a way so totally different from before. Until this curse was lifted, he would provide her food, comfort, shelter, and love. The responsibility of it all probably should have been overwhelming. But one look into her eyes made any fear he might have had disappear. He’d been training all his life to prepare his slayer, and now he was going to protect his little girl from whatever harm may come her way. In that moment, he knew. If anyone dared to raise a hand to this child, he’d break their skulls open. He’d never before been grateful for his wild youth. It was a past he preferred to keep buried. But In this moment, he was glad that Ripper had once existed inside of him- because that power was still there. And he’d use every last bit of it to defend his little girl from whatever dared to try and ruin their happiness here.  
  
Smiling at her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and felt his smile widen as she kicked her legs in happiness. Her movements were sluggish, however, and he knew she was getting tired.  
  
“How about a story, Poppet?” He asked, once her bottle was drained. Cradling her in his lap, he pulled a book of Disney fairytales from the shelf, and began to read her the story of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Within minutes, Buffy was sound asleep in his arms. He could have put her to bed straight away, but instead he wanted to savor this precious moment of peace with her. In all that he’d trained her for, it was easy to forget to savor these small moments of togetherness- of _family_. Nothing was so wonderful as that. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he carried her to the crib that lay in wait for her, and put a blanket over her so she wouldn’t get cold. Then, studying her for a moment with a tiny smile on his face, he flicked the light off and went to his bedroom across the hall, leaving her door open and his own in case she needed something.  
  
He changed into his Pajamas, and opened the book he’d kept at his bedside. Jayne Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. He always saw a bit of Buffy in her progressive ideals for the time, and it made him smile. After a chapter or two, he finally felt ready to fall asleep, and switched off his bedside lamp.  
  
Sometime later, he found himself awoken in the dead of night by a shrill cry. Stumbling out of bed, he shuffled across the hall to find Buffy wailing, with tears streaming down her face. Turning on the light, he went over to her and picked her up.  
  
“What’s the matter, Poppet?” He asked gently, walking her around the room and rubbing her back. He soon realized that she needed a change, and promptly went to fix it. When she didn’t settle after that, he presumed that a nightmare had plagued her. “Did you have a bad dream, pet?” He asked.  
  
She looked up at him and sniffled, seemingly confirming his idea. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry lovey. I know that’s hard. What’s say we get you a bottle and Daddy reads to you for a while, eh?”  
  
He made up a second bottle for her, before carrying her back to the nursery and settling into the rocking chair. Despite his exhaustion, he sat in the rocker, and began feeding her, while reciting the story of Cinderella from memory. It was one of Buffy’s favorite tales when she was little, and he’d committed it to memory some time ago in hopes of calming her down if it was ever necessary. Thusfar, it seemed to be working. Buffy was seemingly settling down in his lap. When the bottle was empty, and the story over, she seemed to be asleep again.  
  
However, when he went to move her to her crib, she gripped his shirt and fussed and whined. He hushed her and calmed her down, but when he tried again, the cycle repeated itself. After a third attempt, Giles gave up.  
  
“You’re not going to sleep by yourself tonight, are you?” He asked.  
  
Buffy didn’t answer him, and chose instead to suckle on the edge of her beloved blanket.  
  
Giles sighed. “Well, I suppose we can sit here for a while.”  
  
He said, and settled her into his lap again. Plucking a book from the shelf he read to her until the lack of sleep became too great and he fell asleep in the rocking chair alongside her.

He woke up to a bright light in his eyes, and slowly blinked awake. The sun was streaming into the nursery, catching on the white curtains with flowered sequins on them. Momentarily blinded by the sun, it took him a moment to remember where he was, before he remembered yesterday’s events. Worried, he looked down at Buffy.  
  
She was still sleeping, thankfully. He breathed a slight sigh of relief at that, and only then realized that he had a terrible headache and an acrid taste in his mouth. In all the chaos of yesterday evening, he hadn’t brushed his teeth, and the grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he needed to eat something. However, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the little one in his lap. So he let his mind drift a while, not really thinking about anything in particular- Just enjoying the quiet and tranquility presented to him.  
  
It was maybe thirty minutes later that Buffy began to stir in his lap. Rolling his head around, attempting to ease some of the pain in his head and neck, he looked down at her and smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
“Good morning, Poppet.” He said softly, giving her a gentle kiss to the forehead. “How are you feeling this morning?”  
  
A yawn was the only response she gave him.  
  
“Ah, yes. I’m much the same. Let’s see if you need a change, then we’ll see about getting you some breakfast and me some Paracetamol.” He said, picking her up and beginning the first day of this temporary new normal.  
  
After a change for Buffy, he went to his bathroom and grabbed a few paracetamol, washing them down with a glass of water. Then, put the playpen from the nursery into the hallway, setting Buffy inside along with a few toys so he could take a quick shower. Thankfully, he’d laid out his clothes yesterday morning.  
  
Luck seemed to smile upon him, because when he came out, she was still happily occupied with her dolls. He gave her a quick kiss before levitating the playpen into the kitchen, and setting it down so that he could keep an eye on her as he made breakfast.  
  
Listening to her giggle as she played with her doll Laura and a few of the stuffed animals in the playpen was possibly the best thing he could have woken up to. The sound was sweet music to his ears, and made a wonderful soundtrack to his cooking. Though it wasn’t more than porridge, it was healthy, at least. He mixed a bit of mashed banana into Buffy’s, and heated up a bottle for her, while he put some honey and dried raisins on his own meal. Then, setting the table, he got to work on feeding her and himself.  
  
While he waited for the porridge to cool, he made himself a quick cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea, and fed Buffy a morning bottle. By the time she’d drained it, her porridge was Edible, and he’d gotten to work feeding her- just to test the waters on what she’d be able to handle in her current state.  
  
He was incredibly thankful that he’d thought to put napkins on them both, because while Buffy could eat food that was mashed or pureed (much to his relief), she was incredibly messy. He made a mental note to invest in some bibs for her. When she’d been fed, he ate his own porridge that was, by that point, a bit cold. But he couldn’t bring himself to care much. He was just grateful to have eaten something.  
  
With that done, he cleaned up the kitchen, and then set to work on Getting Buffy ready for the day. He decided it would be good to give her a bath, although it wasn’t an entirely comfortable idea for him. Changes were one thing- certainly she needed them and simply couldn’t help it- but bathing was a bit uncomfortable of an idea. He didn’t ever want her to feel as though she was being taken advantage of in this state. Yet at the same time, he knew how much pride she took in her looks. He could handle blood, guts, gore, and bugs with ease, but he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. Ultimately, though, it needed to be done. He knew she’d never forgive him if he didn’t brush her hair for however long this lasted.  
  
He ran the bathwater, making sure it wouldn’t be too hot for her, and put a few bath toys in the tub that he hoped would entertain her. An octopus, rubber duck, and toy fish made up the lot. He hoped it would be enough to keep her busy as he cleaned her.  
  
To his surprise, and relief, it was far easier to focus on watching her have fun than it was to think about the uncomfortableness of the situation. It was a blissful distraction, and it did alleviate a lot of his worry to see her having a good time instead of being fussy and sulky as he’d feared she might be. She even tipped her head back when he rinsed her hair- and he made certain to give her plenty of praise for it. When the bath was over, he dressed her again, and then took his time carefully brushing her hair while she played with her doll. It was a strangely meticulous process, and one he hadn’t done in a very long time. Not since his own mother had asked him to do it when she’d been to sick to be able to do it herself. Mercifully, he hadn’t lost his touch.  
  
With breakfast over, and bathing out of the way, they at last had a bit of free time. Moving the playpen to the living room, he put a few of Buffy’s beloved dolls into it, along with a few stuffed animals, and got out a few books from his shelf that he had- until now- never looked at. His great aunt had managed to slip a book on parenting into his shelves around the time he’d become a watcher. He’d dismissed it as nonsense- he wasn’t becoming a parent, he was in charge of training a slayer. But in hindsight, he’d understood why she put it on the shelf. Being a watcher was a bit like being a parent. But it had only been recently that he’d begun seeing the wisdom in books such as those. And at such a critical juncture, it was actually a useful tool.  
  
Opening the book, he flipped to a chapter on behaviors, trying to identify what age she might have been regressed to, Finally though, he found it, and began reading the page.  
  
_Seven Month Old Milestones:  
  
\- May be beginning to crawl or already crawl.  
-Can roll over by themselves and sit without support  
-Makes noises to indicate happiness  
-Loves to look into mirror  
-Recognizes name  
-Responds to strangers by reaching for caregiver, crying, or fear.  
-Babbles  
-Recognizes simple words like “Hi” or “Ball”  
  
Seven month old infants are very explorative of their environment, and respond well to touch. Touch and taste are very important to your baby right now. Touch and see books are sure to bring your baby joy right now. Your baby will also likely try and put things in their mouth.  
  
You may consider exploring new foods and textures. Continue introducing new things into your little one’s diet. Some babies can be introduced to silverware and sippy cups at this point, though it is best to follow your baby’s lead and explore what they’re comfortable with.  
  
Seven months olds should be sleeping fourteen hours per day. Nine at night, and two to three naps per day. Anywhere between twelve and sixteen hours is considered the norm. If your baby rolls over in the night, you don’t need to move them back to their former position. You may also notice a sleep regression due to teething. There are a number of options for easing your baby’s pain, including using a pacifier more, ibuprofen, or nursing for comfort.  
  
Taking care of yourself during these sleep regressions is paramount. Take a day off work if needed to catch up on your sleep, and do what you can to take care of yourself. Your mental health is essential for your baby’s wellbeing, and your own.  
  
_Giles felt relieved upon reading the entry. There were no milestones that Buffy hadn’t been able to meet, so that was a comfort. And he at least was able to know what behaviors she might exhibit that were typical for her now mental age. There was immense comfort in that.  
  
Closing the book for now, he set it back on the shelf. Then, he looked over to Buffy, who seemed happily occupied with her dolls. He smiled at that, and listened as she made pleased noises while playing with them.  
  
“Seems as though we know a bit more about how old you are, Poppet.” He said to her, and gave her a kiss. “I suppose we’ll have to see what all we can dig up on that curse, eh?”  
  
A happy squeal was given in reply.  
  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right, I shouldn’t dally about it, should I?” He smiled. “I’ll get to work right away.”  
  
Reaching up, she handed him Laura- something totally unprecedented for her. Touched by the affectionate gesture, he gently took the doll in hand, as though she was precious goods. Then, she leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
“Thank you, lovey. I’ll take very good care of her.” He promised.  
  
If he didn’t know any better, the look she was gave him afterward was one he read as “You’d better”.  
  
So, with Laura in hand, he pulled a book from his shelf, set her down carefully next to him, and began to read.  
  
Approximately half an hour into his reading, he heard Buffy beginning to whimper and whine. It was as good a time as any for a break. He closed the book before he carefully picked Laura up and brought her back to Buffy. Though she did pause in her cries momentarily upon receiving her doll, they didn’t cease completely. He figured then that it must have been about time for a change, and picked her up.  
  
“Come along, Poppet. We’ll get you changed quick enough.” He said, and carried her to the nursery.  
  
After a quick change, he carried her back to the living room, but when set down, she began to fuss and whine. Seeing this, he picked her back up and sighed. “I suppose you got bored of playing by yourself, didn’t you lovey?” He asked.  
  
Buffy snuggled into him, fisting her hands into his shirt, and sighing happily.  
  
“Alright, well, how about Daddy reads to you for a while before your nap?”  
  
Gaining no response, he simply decided to go with it.  
  
He carried her back to the nursery, and sat her in his lap in the rocker, Grabbing a book at random off of the shelf. “Matilda” by Roald Dhal was the pick of the day.  
  
“It’s a funny thing about Mothers and Fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting little blister you could ever imagine, they still think he or she is wonderful…”  
  
After spending some time reading, Sleep seemed to win out with Buffy, and she fell asleep in his lap.  
  
Realizing that he would likely be there a while, he tried to rest alongside her, but found his mind too awake to sleep. Everything he’d overheard and read said to sleep when the baby slept, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen, sad as it was. Still, he didn’t let himself be saddened by it. In a way, this was a gift. It was rare that he had such tranquil moments with Buffy. Generally, their time together was spent training together, or playing together when she needed a break. But peaceful times like these were beautiful, infrequent rays of sunshine in his life that reminded him of what he worked so hard to protect. 

He watched as her fingers twitched unconsciously in sleep, needing to be sure that he was still there. The thought of her wanting him nearby so much even in sleep was endearing. He felt a sense of peace wash over him at the knowledge. He had to admit- he often felt the same way. After all they’d been through together he couldn’t help but feel a stab of anxiety when he couldn’t keep an eye on her. It was then that he realized this was what parents went through every day. Embracing the fear that came with their children being out of their sight. Only in his case the consequences were usually far more dire. Nonetheless, he knew- possibly better than any parent alive- that he had to embrace this fear. Because even though he was absolutely afraid for her much of the time, the world had far more to fear if she was gone.  
  
And he likely had more to fear than any of them, because losing her would have been a fate worse than death now.  
  
Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he told himself not to dwell on those things. This was a moment to enjoy the good in the world, not worry about the darkness in it. He looked down at her face to steady himself, and felt a release of tension at the sight of it. That face trusted him and loved him. He would never let her down, so long as he was able to breathe. And it was a joy just to be able to take care of her for however long he could.  
  
When she awoke it was roughly an hour later, and he smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, lips forming an “o” shape as she did.  
  
“Good afternoon, Poppet.” He said, smiling. “Did you have a nice nap?” He asked, stroking her smooth blonde hair.  
  
“Aaaa”. Came the reply.  
  
“Very good.” He smiled. “Now, let’s get you changed and see about some lunch, shall we?” He asked. She looked around, and suddenly spoke.  
  
“Bah!” She said, reaching for the crib.  
  
Looking to see what might have caught her interest, he noticed her blanket hanging over the edge of the crib. Getting up (and nearly falling over because his legs had gone numb beneath him), he stumbled toward the crib and grabbed the bright pink blanket with white hearts and satin trim, handing it to her.  
  
“Better?” He asked.  
  
Buffy seemed pleased with the offering, and proceeded to stuff a piece of it into her mouth to suckle on, humming contentedly.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled, and went to change her.  
  
Lunch after that was a simple affair. To his delight, he found he was able to puree macaroni and cheese for Buffy in the blender, and so made her that for lunch. And for himself, a simple sandwich and some crisps were on the menu. He was (mercifully) able to conjure up a bib to put on her, and it had already seen good use after one meal. The words on it- “Daddy’s little princess”- were covered in drips of pureed macaroni.  
  
Well, better on the bib than the rest of her outfit. He knew she would have said the same were she completely there.  
  
After cleaning up from lunch he spent some time playing with her. He’d moved the coffee table in the living room to give a bit of space to her, and gotten some soft blocks from the toy box. Together, he’d helped her build towers and watched as she squealed delightedly when she knocked them down. He’d found it fascinating at how something so simple could capture his attention. More so, he found that even though it was a simple, repetitive action, he didn’t want to stop doing it because he loved hearing her laugh.  
  
It wasn’t until the doorbell rang that he found himself distracted. 

Picking Buffy up- who had also heard the bell ring and looked at the door curiously- he settled her in her playpen in the kitchen.  
  
“Daddy will be back in a moment, Poppet.” He promised, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes didn’t leave him once as he walked away.  
  
Going to the door, he looked through the slat and saw Willow and Xander standing there. Unlocking the door, he opened up.  
  
“Any news?” He asked.  
  
Willow and Xander came in through the door.  
  
“So far it’s been one big strikeout.” Xander said. “There’s nothing in any of Willow’s books about curses like this. We haven’t checked online yet because we figured something this specific would have had to be buried back pretty far.”  
  
“We wondered if you’d found anything in your books?” Willow said, looking over to him.  
  
“I’m afraid I haven’t had much time to read as of late. I’ve been too busy taking care of Buffy. However, I did manage to figure out the age she was mentally regressed to, so I suppose that’s a start.” He said.  
  
“How old?” Willow asked.  
  
“Seven months.” He answered. “She can’t walk yet, nor form words, although she can crawl. Knowing Ethan I feel as though that was a deliberate choice. She couldn’t run from him, but she could still try and get away. He always did enjoy engaging everyone’s fight or flight response with his antics.”  
  
“Well, that’s something we didn’t have before, at least.” Xander said.  
  
“It isn’t much, but it is a start.” Giles said, shutting the front door. “Would you like to visit with her?”  
  
“Of course.” Willow smiled, and they walked toward the kitchen. Buffy brightened immediately upon seeing Giles, but seeing Willow and Xander made her squeal delightedly.  
  
“Speaking of visits, have either of you checked in on Dawn today?” He asked, smoothing Buffy’s hair affectionately as he lifted her from the playpen to take her to the living room.  
  
“She’s living every teenager’s dream, Giles.” Xander said. “Home alone with nobody to tell her what to do.”  
  
“So you did check on her?” He clarified, going toward the couch.  
  
“Yeah, she told us she was fine before she went to order pizza. I don’t think we need to worry too much.”  
  
“Ah, yes, of course of course.” He said, setting Buffy down on the floor.  
  
Willow knelt down to sit with Buffy as she waved her blanket in greeting. “How’s she doing?” Willow asked, tickling her a bit to hear her laugh.  
  
Giles smiled momentarily at the sound before his smile dimmed. “She seems to be doing as well as she can given the circumstances. She’s been quite cheerful and happy, actually. The only trouble seems to be at night. She doesn’t want to be left alone.”  
  
“Can’t say I blame her.” Xander admitted. “With all the things we see at night and her nightmares? I don’t think I’d want to be alone either.”  
  
“Yes, I agree.” Giles said, watching as Buffy held onto her doll as Xander sat next to her.  
  
“Hey, Buffster.” Xander said, and ruffled her hair.  
  
“Aaah!” Came the frustrated noise as she weakly tried to bat his hands away.  
  
“You should know better than to try and mess with her hair, Xander.” Willow chided.  
  
“Considering the inordinate amount of time I took brushing it, it would be best if that’s left alone.” Giles said. “Goodness only knows how long she’ll have me do it tomorrow.”  
  
Willow looked at him. “How long did it take?”  
  
“An hour, I believe.”  
  
“Yep, that’s Buffy.” Xander said, looking at his friend, who appeared to be occupying herself with a doll.  
  
“Quite.” Giles said. “I wonder if the two of you would be willing to entertain her for awhile while I see what I can find in my books?” He asked.  
  
“We’d love to.” Willow smiled.  
  
“What are friends for if they won’t babysit you when you’ve been cursed?” Xander asked.  
  
“Thank you.” He said to them. “Just don’t take the pink blanket or the doll from her. They’re her… I believe the term is transitional objects?”  
  
“Giles, I know you’re into books, but we’re not that formal here. The word you’re looking for is security blanket.” Willow said.  
  
“Ah, yes, of course. Well, in any event, unless she hands them to you, don’t take them. I’ll do whatever research I can before she needs another nap."  
  
“Cool with us.” Xander said.  
  
Giles stroked her hair lovingly. “Have fun, Poppet.” He said, before going to get his books.  
  
Afterwards, Xander turned to look at Willow. “Poppet?” He asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
“What, you never heard parents give pet names to their kids before?” Willow quipped.  
  
“I have, but most of them didn’t sound so much like “puppet” which I find a little creepy.”  
  
“Well, it’s not anything like the word “puppet”, I promise. It’s a term of endearment in England. It’s a nickname for little girls who are very sweet. I think it’s cute, honestly.”  
  
“How do you even know that?” He asked her, surprised, as he started to stack some of the soft blocks with Buffy.  
  
“I looked it up last night when I heard Giles say it to her.” Willow said.  
  
“He’s really taking this seriously, isn’t he?”  
  
“He should be.” Willow answered. “I mean, aside from taking care of her, he’s the closest thing to a dad she’s had in a long time.”  
  
When Buffy squealed happily and knocked down the block tower Xander had made for her, it seemed to reinforce Willow’s words.  
  
“I get that. Just…” Xander paused, grappling with what he wanted to say. “I’m worried about what will happen when this is over. If things will still be the same between them, you know?”  
  
Willow looked at him, suddenly seeming very insightful with her gaze. “Xander, this is how it’s always been between them. They just get to express it now. Giles has always loved Buffy this much and She’s loved him right back. But they get so busy with her duties as a slayer that they don’t get a lot of time to be affectionate like this. It doesn’t change the fact that this is how they both have seen each other for a long time.”  
  
Xander paused, reflecting on her words. Then, he slowly nodded. “I think you might be right.”  
  
Willow smirked. “I’m always right. You just don’t like admitting it.”  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever, Willow.” He said, but smiled as he said it.  
  
Willow smiled and- when Buffy wasn’t looking- threw one of the soft blocks at him. Xander, in response, tried to suppress his laugh- and failed miserably.  
  
Meanwhile, Giles began looking through a few of his books on witchcraft. _Malleus Maleficarum, Celtic Curses,_ and more then a few tomes on ancient magic. He knew a lot of the basics with magic, but curses were a dark magic that he hadn’t come close to touching ever since his dark days as ripper in his teen years and early twenties. Generally, curse reversal involved a lot of ritual. Taking a salt bath, smudging energy, casting a candle spell, or making a mirror box. Based on what he’d read, perhaps a combination of all of those things might help with a curse of this nature.  
  
When he looked up at the clock he kept nearby, he saw it was nearly two thirty. It had been two hours, seemingly gone in the blink of an eye.

He realized quickly that Buffy likely needed a nap now. Reluctantly, he shut the book he’d been looking in and went back to the living room.  
  
Xander and Willow had transformed themselves into puppeteers for the time being, making one of Buffy’s dolls dance for her. However, she seemed to not be taking it in. She yawned and closed her hands into fists- beginning to fuss and whine.  
  
Just when Xander and Willow began to get concerned, Giles swept into the room, leaping over the blocks with a lion’s easy grace, and picking her up. Immediately she clung to his shirt, balling up her fist to rub her eye and whining.  
  
“Yes, I know, I know. It’s time for your nap, Poppet.” He soothed. “We’ll get you a drink and then get you to sleep quickly.” He told her. Then, he looked to Willow and Xander. “I think I found a few things that might be helpful.”  
  
“Great.” Willow smiled, as she and Xander got up.  
  
“Come into the kitchen and we’ll talk.” He said.  
  
Xander and Willow followed as he got a pan out, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil.  
  
“I don’t believe Ethan will reverse this curse by himself so it’s up to the three of us to do so.” He said, getting bottle out, and got milk from the refrigerator, beginning to pour it in. “I don’t think any one curse reversal spell will be enough on it’s own. But I thought perhaps if we tried some of them together, it might help.” He said, screwing on the nipple of the bottle.  
  
“Alright, so what rituals would we need to do?” Xander asked.  
  
“Smudging, a salt water bath, a candle spell, and making a mirror box.” He said, looking to Willow. “Do you think you’d be able to create a doll in Ethan’s likeness?”  
  
“It might take me a few days, but I think I can pull it off.” She said.  
  
“I’ll give you an old picture to use as a guide. And you’ll have to pick up a selenite wand, a sage bundle, a white feather, and a few black candles at the nearest magic shop.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
He looked to Xander. “And I’d need you to pick up a small box, a mirror that would fit inside of it, cloth material for Willow to make the doll, sea salt, and baking soda.”  
  
“I’m on it, boss man.” He said.  
  
Giles put the bottle into the now bubbling water. “Hopefully all of those done together should be enough to undo the curse. Oh- and Xander?” He asked, slowly turning the bottle.  
  
“Yeah?"  
  
“I’d need your help digging two small holes in my courtyard to bury a broken candle and the box.”  
  
“Small holes I can manage. Graves, not so much.” Xander said.  
  
“If you can, will you make certain that they’re on opposite sides of the yard? I don’t exactly know what would happen if objects used to break a curse were too close together but I assume it wouldn’t be good.”  
  
“Sure. No problem.”  
  
He turned to look at Willow. “Will you inform Dawn of this? I think we might need her help. If we each did one of the rituals at the same time, I imagine it might work well.”  
  
“Of course. If you want to I can pick up some of the magic supplies today?”  
  
“That would be very helpful. Thank you.” He smiled, pulling the bottle out from the pot. “If you get in later, use the key under second planter on the porch. I might be trying to get Buffy to sleep upstairs.”  
  
“Would you want me to let you know?”  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
Giles gave them both a grateful smile before he sat on the couch, getting ready to feed Buffy her nap time bottle.  
  
“You’re both free to stay as long as you’d like, but she’ll be napping rather quickly.”  
  
“That’s alright. We’ve got our list of orders. The sooner we get everything ready, the sooner we get Buffy back.” Xander said.  
  
“We’ll be around if you need anything.” Willow added.  
  
“Thank you, but we’ll be fine.” Giles smiled, beginning to feed Buffy.  
  
Xander nodded. “We’ll see you soon.”  
  
Before going, Willow looked to him. “Giles?”  
  
He looked back at her. “Yes?”  
  
“Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, okay?”  
  
He smiled, enough so that it make the lines around his eyes crinkle. “I’ll try.”  
  
Seemingly satisfied, she smiled, nodded, and went out the front door.  
  
Quiet settled around them almost immediately. Silence that seemed to belong to nights when it snowed covered them both like a blanket. And yet, even in the stillness, Buffy didn’t seem to settle easily.  
  
He didn’t consider himself much of a singer, but he decided to give a try for her. He wasn’t sure how it would go over, but he had nothing to lose by trying.  
  
Piercing the silence by clearing his throat, he began to sing to her. It was a little lullaby but one he thought she might like.  
  
“You’re a light in the darkness

The sun when it shines

Even when the world is heartless

I’m glad that you’re mine

I waited for so long 

And I have felt so defeated

But I was so wrong

Because you’re all that I needed

Even when the truth hurts

And everything goes to worse

And the world turns to grey

I don’t ever forget 

And I never regret

What got me here today

You turned my life around

When I was going to drown

And I don’t care about what people say

Because I know family

Is not just between

Those with the same DNA  
  


And no matter what they say 

I know that it’s true

I wouldn’t be half of who I am

If I didn’t have you.”

The lullaby seemed to do the trick. Buffy had fallen asleep almost immediately. Giles exhaled afterward. Something in singing that loosened something inside of him. Coming from a staunch English family, and then joining the Watcher’s Council, emotions were either best kept under wraps, or utter nuisances to his work. But now, it was different. He realized that he had a family. Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, and especially Buffy. The daughter he never had. And though his family wasn’t made of blood, it was made of joy and memories. He’d never let any of it get away from him. Not one moment.  
  
As he looked down at Buffy’s sleeping face, he smiled. His only regret was not using the bathroom before he went to get her for her nap.  
  
After her nap, he used the bathroom and changed Buffy before he spent some time playing with her. Much as he enjoyed his books, there was something incredibly fulfilling about taking care of her and making her laugh. Even the joy of a thrilling new subject to read couldn’t compare to that. He played with her for a long while, before he decided that dinner was in order. He decided to make some pureed chicken noodle soup, something that he liked and Buffy could enjoy. After that, a quick change was in order, before it was wind-down time.  
  
He didn’t often use the television in his home, much preferring to read a book, but after his time with Jenny, he did purchase one, trying to overcome at least a little of his technophobia. Now, he put on a children’s channel to occupy her for a while, while he did a few chores. Laying out his clothes for tomorrow, doing the dishes, and a bit of cleaning. Sanitation was critical with a small child, and he didn’t intend to skimp on making sure everything was clean. Especially considering that the child was prone to putting everything in her mouth. Stuffed animals, her blanket, her dolls. There was nothing that she owned that hadn’t been chewed on thus far.

He managed to get the entire nursery cleaned before Buffy eventually got bored and began to whine for his attention. Of course, he indulged her. He plucked her up and took her to the nursery, where he sat in the rocker with her, having a nice cuddle. When she’d gotten her fill of attention and praise, he changed her and wrestled her into a pair of footed pajamas. By that point he’d felt incredibly run down and exhausted, but still, he’d managed to drag himself through a story of Goodnight Moon, but upon starting If You Give A Mouse A Cookie, he found himself losing the battle with sleep.  
  
When Willow arrived around nine that evening, she let herself in, carrying a cloth bag full of supplies from the magic shop. Then, checking the lower level, she didn’t find Giles there, so she went to the second floor to tell him she’d come, assuming he was putting Buffy to bed. Climbing carefully upstairs, she first checked his room and found it empty. It took a moment for her to remember the guest room that she’d helped him create. Going across the hall, she decided to peek in, and was met with a heartwarming sight.  
  
Giles was asleep in the wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room, thumb holding his place in a children’s book and one hand on the back of a sleeping Buffy, who had her head resting on his shoulder and hands twisted in his shirt as she lay asleep using his chest as a pillow.  
  
The sight was nearly enough to make her melt, but she kept her cool, saving the sweet image in her mind for a rainy day. Finally, after a moment, she decided to just write a note instead. Zipping downstairs, she penned a quick note to let Giles know she brought everything but didn’t want to disturb him, before making a quick getaway.  
  
Despite the sweet way it began, the night ended up being one of the worst ones in Giles’ memory. Buffy woke up crying nearly every hour. Just when he seemed to be getting sweet sleep, she screamed and he was up again. No amount of cuddling, hushing, singing, or milk seemed to comfort her. She seemed to only sleep again when she could scream no more. He knew she was having nightmares, but without knowing the subject, he was powerless to stop them. For the first time, he understood why mothers of newborn babies who got up at all hours of the night seemed to be on the verge of tears all the time. He felt a bit like crying himself.  
  
When it was an acceptable time to wake the next morning, he’d gotten Buffy changed before he practically dragged himself to his seldom-used coffee maker and started brewing it. He’d gone through half the pot before he’d felt even the slightest bit awake. The advice to sleep when the baby slept seemed to be getting better and better all the time.  
  
If he could just make it through to her nap, then he’d be alright.  
  
Unfortunately, Buffy didn’t make it easy to get there. She was fussy and clingy in the extreme. Any time he tried to set her down in her playpen, or even for a change, she shrieked like a siren. Had he had more sleep, he might have thought to be more alarmed at this change in behavior. But at the moment, the recalled mention of a seven month old having a sleep regression due to teething (which was proven by the teeth marks on all of Buffy’s toys) combined with a lack of sleep and simple answers were lulling him into a false sense of security.

After some instant oatmeal for breakfast, he sat on the couch in a stupor that no amount of coffee could get him out of, turning on the television to something he hoped Buffy would watch. She clung stubbornly to his shirt, refusing to let go, and whined nearly constantly. After a certain point, he’d felt tears streaming unbidden down his cheeks. He’d been tortured before, lost loved ones, been beaten within an inch of his life, but this was an entirely new level of torment. He was helpless to fight the demons plaguing Buffy’s mind, and she couldn’t tell him what they were. There was nothing he could do to ease her worry. No amount of cuddling, comforting, or coddling seemed to help. He’d never felt so powerless in all his life, and the ache of not being able to comfort her hurt worse than any physical pain he’d endured.  
  
Up until that point he’d been too lost in his self recrimination to really pay attention to Buffy. But when he felt something touch his cheek, he looked at her.  
  
Her green eyes were wide and shocked as she touched the lachrymose liquid going down Daddy’s face. Feeling his distress, her own eyes began to well up and she began to whimper, frightened.  
  
Feeling horribly guilty for passing on his anxiety, he rushed to reassure her, picking her up and bobbing and weaving about the room. “It’s alright, Pet. I promise. Daddy’s alright, and you will be too. I promise. I know you’re having a hard day, but we’ll get through it together.” He soothed. Though he knew she likely wouldn’t calm for him it was perhaps the best he could offer in his current state.  
  
Buffy seemed to cry herself out. After a while of sobbing, she seemed to go quiet, not awake but not totally asleep. Giles, seeing a chance for a welcome nap, decided to seize the opportunity. He made a bottle of milk and carried her to the rocker, where he rocked her until he could do so no more. When he was finally certain she was totally asleep, he carefully laid her down in her crib, desperate for a little time to sleep an actual bed of his own.  
  
When she didn’t wake upon being laid down, he crept out of the room as quickly as he could, and made his way to his beloved bed, collapsing onto it. He only had enough energy to take off his glasses before he welcomed the inky blackness of sleep taking him away.  
  
When he awoke it was to an intense, throbbing pain in his head. He had no concept of what time it was, but the first thought that entered his head was Buffy. He Got up, and gravity very nearly knocked him to the ground, to where only his arms and hands were keeping him from hitting the floor. It was then that he realized that he must have been hurt somehow, but that wasn’t important now. What was important to him was Buffy.  
  
“Get up.” He ordered himself, trying to push himself to his feet. He stumbled to his feet, nearly falling again, but braced himself against the door, using it to launch himself through the short hallway and into the doorway of Buffy’s nursery. His vision was horribly blurred, but the sight in front of him was crystal clear.  
  
The sight of an empty crib, and an open window.  
  
His mind scrambled to process it, the combination of his throbbing head and the shock not letting it sink in.  
  
_She’s gone.  
  
_The thought went through his head, fleeting as a summer breeze, refusing to stick. It took a few moments more for what happened to really hit him. When it did, he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs, and he stumbled to the stairs, losing his footing and tumbling down them. By some miracle, his glasses didn’t break, but he didn’t have time to be thankful for it. He staggered to his feet, desperate to get to the phone. The buttons seemed so small somehow, and his fingers fumbled to try and dial the number as he felt the phone shake, putting it to his ear.  
  
The ringing was endless, the purest form of purgatory there was. Finally, when the phone was picked up, a weight was off his shoulders.  
  
“Hello?” A male voice spoke over the phone.  
  
“She’s gone. She’s gone. I woke up and she was gone.” It was all he could manage to make himself say.  
  
“Giles?” Xander’s confused voice inquired on the other line.  
  
“We have to find her. I woke up and she was gone.”  
  
It took Xander a moment to comprehend what he was saying.  
  
“Buffy’s gone?”  
  
“ _Yes_."  
  
A slew of curse words were heard on the other end.  
  
“Get Willow and get here as soon as you can.”  
  
“We’re on our way.” He promised.  
  
The dial tone blared at him, and somehow he felt that a harbinger of hope was gone in it’s awful roar.  
  
Slowly, he put the phone down. Shock encased his being once more as he moved through the house automatically, going to the bathroom in order to see how bad his injuries might be. There was a bit of blood on his head from a small cut next to what was sure to become a nasty bruise. He carefully wet a wash cloth and dabbed away the blood, and used a bit of disinfectant on the wound. But it wasn’t life threatening.  
  
Then, he turned in the doorway, disoriented, and not quite sure of how to be alone anymore with his apartment emptied of the love and laughter that had filled him for the past two days.  
  
He went downstairs and looked near his desk. His duffel bag with all of his good weapons sat far back on the desk, far out of Buffy’s excitable grasp. It was all packed and ready to go.  
  
Wait. No it wasn’t. He grabbed the duffel off of the desk, uncaring of the paperwork that now littered the floor.  
  
Going upstairs, he went to the nursery, getting a diaper from the stack at the changing table, powder, a packet of to-go baby wipes. Moving the weapons inside around to be sure the sharper things were at the bottom, he packed them. Then, he turned to the crib.  
  
He walked over, almost hypnotized by the still open window, and moved, closing it. The curtains fell to the wall, no longer fluttering in the light breeze. He hadn’t been aware of the slight noise of the curtains fluttering until it was no longer there. It was so… Quiet. Terribly, horribly, quiet.  
  
He looked down. Buffy’s pink blanket lay there, rumpled in the bed, with Laura beside it. He folded the blanket up very carefully, knowing how precious it was to her, before he put it in the duffel. Then, he carried the duffel and Laura downstairs.  
  
Entering the living room, he dropped the duffel with a clatter on the floor, somehow not startled by the sudden clamor as he slowly sank down onto the couch, staring at the doll in his hands.  
  
Laura had Blonde hair with spiral curls and bangs, bright blue eyes, and a smiling expression. She wore a blue dress patterned with tiny white flowers, with a pink bow at her waist, and little frilly white socks with black Mary Jane shoes. She was older, certainly. The dress looked to be something Buffy herself might have worn as a child in the early eighties. Perhaps that was why Buffy had attached herself to the doll. It was the last vestige of a childhood she still yearned for.  
  
He gently stroked the doll’s hair. He knew how much Buffy adored her. She never went anywhere without it. At her usual little age, she talked to Laura as a confidant, and they often had tea parties together. At this age, Laura was the companion and occasional chew toy who was dragged around everywhere- well loved, yet not as cared for as she would have been otherwise. He could practically hear Buffy’s voice in his head telling him to take care of Laura for her. And he would. As best he could until Buffy was back. It was all there was left of her at the moment.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Whether he said it to himself, the doll, or Buffy herself was a question up for debate. In any case, they’d come out worn and beaten, like a rock enduring the constant pounding of the ocean waves.  
  
The words, however small they’d come out, seemed to break the shock that encased him. He felt his shoulders beginning to shake with sobs, and pressed Laura’s blonde head to his forehead, letting his tears find rest in her synthetic hair. It was quite possibly the only time he would have to grieve the utter terror and emptiness he felt after such a traumatic event. Soon enough he would be taking action to change it, but for the time being, he simply wanted to let himself be with his feelings, knowing that there would be no other time to let himself run so wild with emotion once Willow and Xander arrived.  
  
Time was funny in that seemingly endless purgatory of waiting. He sobbed and cried in a way that he would have never have in years. One would think that a release of that kind of pent up emotion would last hours. It certainly felt like hours. However, when time seemed to settle back into it’s proper place around him, he’d realized it had only been about twenty minutes. How very odd.

He wanted to go clean himself up and be a bit more presentable for Xander and Willow, but he couldn’t make the tears stop flowing, or make himself get up. He’d heard the phrase that hope was paralyzing, but Grief was too. Unable to move for the moment, he tried to use what was left of his common sense to try and understand what could have happened. It was all he could do for the moment.  
  
Instinct told him Ethan had a hand in this. And that was likely. But Ethan wasn’t stupid enough to go to his home and take Buffy- and more so, Ethan wouldn’t have the guts or strength to knock him out himself. There had to be someone else involved. One or maybe more inside men. Ethan could have promised them something. Money or even Buffy herself. However much he hated it, there was a bounty on the slayer’s head in the supernatural circles. If money was promised, it could have been anyone. But if it were Buffy herself promised as payment for making him suffer, the group who would most benefit from her being gone were the vampires. Drusilla, Darla- all of them, really. But no vampire could get in his home without his invitation. So that made the third man option more tantalizing. Or, he supposed, a third creature. He’d have to see what all had been out of place in the nursery. When he’d gone in the first time he’d been too shocked to really look around. But the open window, at least, was a clue.  
  
He had just finished the thought when he heard something.  
  
“Giles?”  
  
His head whipped around so fast he was certain he’d injured his neck. There stood Willow and Xander, looking at him with concern engraved on their faces. He sniffed, hating how pathetic it made him sound.  
  
“Willow, Xander. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” He said, and finally forced himself to move to get a tissue. Removing his glasses, he wiped his eyes and tried to erase any tear marks, attempting to pull himself together. “We haven’t much time.” He said. “I haven’t any doubt of Ethan being behind this but he’s too much of a coward to come and attack my home or me this personally. Someone else took Buffy. We just have to figure out who and we’ll find her.” He said, and put his glasses on.  
  
“Where do we start?” Xander asked.  
  
“The nursery. The… The window was open. I closed it but I wasn’t really thinking when I did it.” He said, beginning to head up the stairs.  
  
Willow and Xander shared a look with one another before heading upstairs.  
  
Upon entering, Willow went to examine the carpet, looking for footprints, hair fibers- any clue whatsoever. Xander, however, was struck by the room. The juxtaposition of the bright pinks and whites compared to the muted greens and browns that filled the house was jarring and stunned him into pausing before he entered, stunned and not quite sure of what to do with himself.  
  
Giles went over to the window. He’d been so distracted by the empty crib that he hadn’t bothered to study the windowsill, or if there were any marks that might indicate a human or supernatural presence involved. There weren’t any marks on the window, but he did find black flecks on the sill. Picking it up, he examined it as closely as he could.  
  
Xander went over to him. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s Obsidian. Or, flecks of it at least. It’s a piece of volcanic rock that hasn’t been crystallized by lava.”  
  
“And this is important because…?”  
  
“There’s only one creature that could have left obsidian on this windowsill. A gargoyle.”  
  
“Gargoyles? Like, Hunchback Of Notre Dame singing dancing Gargoyles?”  
  
“No, more like a species of demon. They look a bit like you’d expect, with the stone skin and powers of flight, but they also have heat vision, which could bring about small stones like this falling off of them. A bit like tears, but more from moving too much.”  
  
“So gargoyles took her?”  
  
“They only took her from the crib. I’m inclined to believe they did this on behalf of someone else.”  
  
Willow went over to him. “Gargoyles have friends?”  
  
“No. Which is why I suspect they were manipulated. Gargoyles are thick headed by nature, so they’re quite easily manipulated.”  
  
“So they’re puppets?” Xander asked.  
  
“Yes."  
  
“Well if gargoyles are the puppets here, who’s pulling their strings? Besides Ethan, I mean.” Willow asked.  
  
“I suppose it depends on if Buffy is their currency or if they’re being paid in another way.” Giles mused.  
  
“If Buffy is their currency, then the group that would want her the most would be the vampires.” Willow said.  
  
“And which vampire do we know that can manipulate people?” Xander asked.  
  
Giles’ head snapped up. “Drusilla… Of course…” He murmured, recalling her manipulation of him during his torture so very long ago. “They probably carried her to them. It was still light out when I put Buffy down for a nap. Although considering how dark it was when I awoke they could have broken in later.”  
  
“Where would they hold her?” Willow asked.  
  
“The warehouse.” He said immediately. “Ethan could have easily sheltered them there. And he’d get a front row seat to a show because he knew I’d come eventually.” He said, rushing to grab his duffel bag. Willow and Xander followed quickly.  
  
“We don’t have a lot of time. If Drusilla did this then we have to get there quickly.” Giles said. He looked to Xander. “Tell Dawn what’s happened and meet us there. Willow, do you have an immobilization spell you can use?”  
  
“I always do.”  
  
“Good. I want you to be sure that Ethan cannot escape this time.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
“Let’s go.” He said, and moved with purpose to his car.  
  
He was going to get his little girl back.  
  
He drove with a speed reminiscent of his former alter ego, though in this situation, Ripper was going to come out in full force. Especially when he got his hands on Ethan. And if he was sure of anything, it was that this time, Ethan wouldn’t be escaping him.  
  
He wouldn’t be alive long enough to.  
  
In less time than it would have taken to get to the high school driving normally, he arrived at the warehouse. He grabbed the duffel bag and pulled out a stake and a pocket knife that he slipped into his pants pocket. Then, he looked to Willow.  
  
“If Xander doesn’t get here, then when Everything else in the warehouse is dead, I want you to take Buffy from the room while I deal with Ethan personally.” He said, then gave her the duffel bag. “Carry this with you.”  
  
Willow looked to him. “You got it, Boss.” She said, and slung the duffel over her shoulder.  
  
Giles got out, armed with a stake and hidden knife, and led the battle in to find his charge.  
  
As soon as he entered, he saw the warehouse was full of Vampires. His hunch had been proven correct. He should have been terrified. He was a watcher, not a slayer. But God help him, he was ready to slay every Vampire the place had. His strength was supercharged, his focus incomparable. Though he was only moderately versed in hand to hand combat, nothing was going to stop him from finishing this once and for all. He’d staked two before he heard Willow yell at him.  
  
“Giles, go get Buffy! I’ve got the rest.” She assured.  
  
It was all he had to hear. He made his way down the stairs to the door. Before it even opened, he could hear the muffled sounds of crying from behind it, and it caused the fire of his rage to burn even brighter than before. He heard several sets of footsteps behind him, but in his hyperaware state, he realized that it wasn’t any vampire. He knew the footsteps of Xander, Willow, and Dawn like the beat of his own heart. They must have given Willow backup.  
  
Opening up the steel door, the sounds of Buffy’s crying echoed in the room. He saw Buffy, chained up to a wall, with Drusilla taunting her with one of her china dolls, holding it out of her reach. She’d known this was going to happen. Buffy let out a horrible screech, before time seemed to freeze with what happened next.  
  
Out of her mouth came a single wailed word.  
  
“Dada!”  
  
For half a moment, time seemed to freeze, and then, it restarted in fast forward.  
  
With raw strength and force, he rocketed into the room, and jabbed his stake into the vampire by the couch, before leaping over it and heading for Drusilla. She dodged him, trying to get him to face her, but he knew better. He couldn’t look at her. He knew better now. He wouldn’t fall under her spell again. She agilely dodged his punches, and tried to kick him in the head but he ducked and grabbed her leg, flipping her to the ground. She swung at him, and missed, and it was her legs that he stared at as he pulled his stake out and stabbed her in the heart. Of all the things her foresight could have told, it hadn’t counted on the lengths a father would go to to save his child.  
  
Then, He whipped around to see Ethan in the corner of the room, paralyzed by Willow’s spell. He felt tremendous pride in Willow, and how her capabilities had grown over the years. A surge of it that came in. He looked at her. “Can you hold him there while I calm her down?”  
  
Willow smiled at him. “Go take care of her.”  
  
He’d never felt more relieved in all his life.  
  
He went to the coffee table and saw a small key. Careless and totally cocky. Typical Ethan. He swept it from the table and rushed to Buffy, unlocking her cuffs and pulling her onto his hip, hugging her as though he’d never get the chance again. Her wailing was suddenly music to his ears, and he felt his blood pressure drop from it’s previous boiling state in response. He rubbed her back, and gave her a kiss, talking to her calmly.  
  
“It’s alright, Poppet. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s not going anywhere. You’re safe now. It’s all over and done with.” He said into her ear.  
  
Already she seemed to respond to his tone, her wails dying down to regular cries. He bobbed and weaved around the room, gentle and reassuring as he spoke to her. When her cries continued, he realized that she needed a change. Well, it looked like Ethan’s bathroom would get some use after all.  
  
He went over to the duffel bag that stood beside Willow’s feet, and pulled out the changing supplies he’d packed for her.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” He told them, before going into the bathroom and Laying Buffy on the floor to change her. It was a relatively quick process, and he relished in hearing her cries diminish from sobs to occasional hiccups. Mercifully, her sundress was still in tact. He knew she’d be happy about that later. When she was changed, he washed his hands, and then picked her back up, giving her a kiss. “There you are, Poppet. All cleaned up.”  
  
He gave her a tight hug and kiss before coming out.  
  
From there, he took her to Willow, Xander, and Dawn. “Will you watch her while I deal with Ethan?”  
  
“You know we will.” Dawn said, and sat down to play with her.  
  
Reluctantly, Giles set her down. Before he could walk away, Buffy grabbed at his pant leg. He paused and turned to her.  
  
“Bah la.” She said.  
  
“Ah, right.” He said understandingly. He went to the duffel bag and opened it, pulling her blanket and Laura out of it. “Here you are, Poppet.” He said.  
  
Pleased, she clutched her blanket and Laura to herself before giving Giles a sunny grin.  
  
Mystified, Xander stared at them. “How did you know what she wanted?”  
  
Giles gave him a small smile. “Call it paternal instinct.” He said, before he removed his jacket. “Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I’ve got some business to attend to."  
  
With that, he gave a nod to Willow to let Ethan go. He’d take it from there.  
  
He walked forward, skulking toward Ethan with hellfire burning in his eyes. He grabbed his pocketknife from his pants pocket, and opened it, twirling it through his fingers. “Clearly you’ve forgotten why they called me Ripper, Ethan.” He said, moving forward, before he punched him in the mouth. “But I’ll have to remind you.” He said, and cut a gash on Ethan’s arm. “You’ve made this personal by going after my family.” He listened to the screech from Ethan and grabbed him by the hair. “I’m going to make certain you can’t do that again.”  
  
From the screams in the next room, Xander, Dawn, and Willow were assured that Ethan was being given his due penance for his actions. For her part, Buffy seemed wholly unaware of what all was going on in the next room, cuddling her doll and pressing her blanket to her face, comforted by the smell of Daddy that still seemed to linger there. Dawn watched her like a hawk, happy that she was happy but deathly afraid of losing her again.  
  
In the space of roughly twenty minutes, Giles came back, and went to clean off his pocket knife, watching the water turn from red to orange, to pink, and finally clear. With it cleaned off, he dried it on a towel, folded it up, before sliding it in his pocket, and returning to Buffy with a smile. She squealed and giggled happily as he scooped her onto his hip. He gave her a peck on the forehead and smiled as she snuggled into him.  
  
“I don’t think Ethan will be bothering any of us again.” He smiled, listening to Buffy coo and babble. “But I do think it would be prudent to try and break the curse ourselves. I don’t trust him to do it. More so, I don’t believe he’ll be able to.”  
  
“I still have some work to do on the doll for the mirror box but I think I can get it done in a few hours.” Willow offered.  
  
Giles smiled at her. “Thank you. I think after this is all over we’ll have tea and biscuits to celebrate.”  
  
“I love those little ones with the icing.” She smiled.  
  
“I have plenty on hand.” He promised. “Until then, I think it’s been more than enough of a day for everyone. You should all get some rest.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Dawn asked.  
  
“You have all more than earned your rest for the night. I’m certain. Though if any of you want to stay over, you’re welcome to.”  
  
Dawn spoke up. “Willow, is it alright if I spend the night with you? I want to help with the doll.”  
  
“Sure.” Willow Smiled.  
  
“I think that’s our cue to exit, then.” Xander said. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
Giles smiled and nodded. “Count on it.” He said, And went to the car.  
  
In the place where footsteps were the only noise, the sound of crickets droning outside was jarring. He could only feel grateful for the noises that came with the city at night. Even at the edge of a Hellmouth, it was far better than life lived in silence. In the warehouse, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. The only movement was the occasional twitch of fingers stained read, and the growing puddle of blood on the floor beneath Ethan Rayne’s body. He hoped it would stay that way for a long time.  
  
Buckling Buffy into the backseat, he drove back to the apartment, keeping one eye steadily on her in the rearview mirror, afraid that she would somehow vanish into thin air. But she seemed perfectly content to snuggle her blanket and chew on Laura's arm.  
  
When they arrived home, he picked up a sleepy Buffy into his arms and carried her inside. It felt strange to reenter the house that had only two hours ago felt like a place where all of his nightmares came to come true. Pulling Buffy out of the car, he carried her inside, fully intending to feed her before putting her to bed.  
  
He went to the kitchen and made her a bottle, carrying her upstairs to his bedroom to feed her. If she fell asleep afterward, he’d rather she do it in his bed this time. He couldn’t bear to let her out of his sight. As he cradled her in his hold, he popped the nipple into her mouth and watched her expressed turn from surprised to calm and sleepy. Seeing that loosened something in Giles’ chest, and felt as though he could breathe again. He tucked her beloved blanket around her and watched with a smile as she twisted her fingers into his shirt.  
  
It wasn’t long at all before Buffy was asleep. Carefully, he moved her onto his bed, covering her with her blanket before he carefully laid beside her, not tired at all. He was going to be sure that she was safe tonight. He carefully removed the pocket knife from his pants pocket and set it on his nightstand, ready for whatever might come.  
  
When sunrise came, just barely over the horizon, Buffy began to cry. Experienced in these matters now, it was nothing at all to get her changed, give her a bottle and some quickly mashed bananas. In roughly forty minutes she was back to sleep, and he finally allowed himself to sleep for the night.  
  
It was a late morning for them that day- or more specifically, morning had passed them both by. When Giles opened his eyes, it was one in the afternoon. How he and Buffy had managed to sleep so long was beyond him. Nonetheless, he felt better than he had in a while.  
  
Beside him, Buffy stirred.  
  
He grinned and gave her a kiss. “Good morning, Poppet. We had a bit of a lay in today, didn’t we?”  
  
Buffy cooed at him, smiling.  
  
“Let’s get you changed, and then we’ll have a nice breakfast.” He said, and carried her to the nursery.  
  
After changing her, he made them a breakfast of eggs (blended, of course, to be sure that Buffy could eat it) and some oatmeal. Buffy seemed particularly cheery this morning, as though she knew good things were coming. The sight served to warm him, and he happily went along with their day. He gave Buffy a quick wipe down with a cloth and changed her clothing, and then took a quick shower himself. By the time he was dressed, as was Buffy, it was nearly two in the afternoon. Just as he’d set her playpen for a bit of time with her dolls, the doorbell rang.  
  
“I think those are our friends, Poppet.” He smiled, and gave her a pat on the head as he walked past, opening up the front door.  
  
Willow, Xander, and Dawn came in, carrying objects to reverse the curse put on Buffy.  
  
“Thank you all for coming.” He said, smiling.  
  
“You know we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Willow smiled.  
  
“Of course. If you’ll follow me, she’s in the living room.” He said, as everyone followed him inside.  
  
Buffy squealed at the sight of the three of them, and All of them fussed over her for at least a few moments before they looked to Giles for direction.  
  
“RIght then, I suppose we should begin. You all have the supplies I asked of you?”  
  
“Salt, baking soda, a mirror box, voodoo doll, candles, a selenite wand, sage, and a feather all wrapped up to go.” Xander said.  
  
“Excellent.” He nodded. “I want each of you to perform a different spell at the same time. Dawn, I want you to do the candle spell. Xander, you're in charge of the smudging. Make sure you get it all around the house and give me a bit to use on Buffy. Willow, you’re in charge of the mirror box since it’s the most complex. I’ll give her a salt bath.”  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you sure she’ll be comfortable with that when she wakes up?”  
  
“I don’t think any of this will be comfortable for her, but if she faints upon being exorcised of the curse I’m strong enough hold her up.” He reasoned.  
  
“He has a point.” Willow nodded.  
  
“What am I, chopped liver?” Xander huffed.  
  
“You’re the guy who’s going to have to bury the broken candle and mirror box afterward so it can’t be you.” Willow said.  
  
“Always the guy who buries everything.” Xander muttered.  
  
Willow, of course, smacked his arm, as she knew Buffy would have in the same situation.  
  
“Alright then, now that that's sorted, let’s get started.” Giles said, picking up Buffy. “Xander, will you start us off?”  
  
“No problem.” He said, and moved the selenite wand over Buffy and Giles’ bodies before he pulled a zippo lighter from his pocket, Beginning to light the sage bundle and wafting it around with the feather, all around Buffy. Then, Giles carried her to the bathroom and stripped her down, changing her into a bathing suit to preserve her modesty when she awoke.  
  
Getting the water ready and putting Himalayan salt in to purify it, he put in the baking soda alongside it, and stirred it with his arm, imagining the curse reversing as the water flowed, and channeling all of his positive energy into it. Then, he carefully set Buffy inside as he turned off the water. She’d have to be in there for 30-40 minutes, so he had to make it as positive as he could. Bowing his head, he began to pray.  
  
“I pray for the reversal of the curse placed wrongly on an undeserving victim. Purify her of the negative energy that has been cast upon her. I beseech you, The Gods of all things good, heal this girl and hear my prayer.” He said, and repeated it in a silent litany as he lifted his head to be certain Buffy was safe.  
  
As he prayed, Xander walked through every room of the house, smudging away any negative energy that dared intrude, and praying for Buffy's recovery. Dawn put water and epsom salt into a bowl, before sticking a candle into it and visualizing a white light going into the water. Lighting it, she said a prayer of her own.  
  
“Fire, water, earth, and air, listen to me and heed my prayer. Cleanse my sister of all bad energy, this is my will so mote it be.”  
  
As she did, Willow placed the doll of Ethan inside the mirror box. Putting a black candle atop it, she spoke her spell.  
  
“Sender of evil, menacing foe, after this spell, you reap what you sow. This mirror reflects, the will that you send, my hands are clean, and Buffy’s spirit will mend. With this spell, her soul is free, as I will, so mote it be.”  
  
From that point, Dawn and Willow both waited for their candles to burn out, while Xander continued the smudging and continuously prayed for Buffy’s healing. It wasn’t until Dawn called for him that he stopped, going over to her as she broke her black candle, and buried it for her in the front yard. When it was buried, she poured the salted water around it in a circle.  
  
When the circle was completed, the candle atop the mirror box burned out at the same time. In that moment, Buffy’s body gave a violent jerk before falling backward, Giles’ arms being the only thing keeping her upright.  
  
“Buffy? Buffy?!” He said urgently, terrified that the spells had gone awry.  
  
It took a moment, maybe two, before Buffy slowly blinked awake, confused.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked.  
  
She moaned. "Giles? What happened?"  
  
He exhaled in his relief. “Ethan cursed you. You’ve been little for the past three days.”  
  
He watched the panic cross her expression, and calmed her down. "I promise, your friends don’t know. But they are here and waiting for us.”  
  
“I guess we’d better get out there.” She said, beginning to try and get up.  
  
“Wait a moment, Poppet.” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gentling his voice, he spoke to her. "Are you alright?”  
  
She considered that a moment. “I'm okay. I might need some time, but I'll be fine.”  
  
“Do you want to stay here tonight?”  
  
She nodded. “Please."

He pushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled. “Alright. Let’s go see everyone.”  
  
She smiled, and helped her up from the bathtub, handing her a towel to dry off.  
  
“I’m going to need some serious moisturizing after that salt bath.” She muttered.  
  
“You’ll manage, I’m sure.” He said dryly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she went out of the bathroom, as he got up from the floor.  
  
“Buffy!"  
  
Dawn’s excited cry echoed through the house as she pounced on her sister. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She said, hugging her.  
  
“Me too, Dawnie. Thanks to you guys.” She smiled.  
  
“We missed you!” Willow said, pulling her friend into her hold.  
  
“Welcome back, Buffster.” Xander said, smiling.  
  
Buffy hugged each of her friends. “Thank you guys. It must have been a weird few days.”  
  
“You don’t remember?” Xander asked.  
  
“Not a clue.”  
  
“Then you should ask Giles. He’s the one who took care of you the past few days. We were only here for parts of it.” Willow said. 

She looked to Giles. “I’ve got a lot of catching up to do, don’t I?”  
  
“Indeed you do.” He said, nodding.  
  
She looked over at Dawn. “Is it okay with you if I stay one more night? To fill in the blanks on what happened, I mean?”  
  
“Sure. Willow, Xander, do you guys want to sleepover and order some pizza?” Dawn looked to them expectantly.  
  
“I’m always in for free food.” Xander smiled.  
  
“And this is definitely something to celebrate.” Willow agreed.  
  
“I’m really glad.” Buffy smiled. “I think I’m gonna go change though. I’ll see you guys later?"  
  
“Definitely. We’ll save you some pizza and celebrate when you’re caught up.” Xander smiled.  
  
“Thank you.” Buffy smiled.  
  
After a round of hugs and goodbyes, the apartment was down to two occupants again. Giles stood there as Buffy locked the door.  
  
“Did you really forget what happened or were you just uncomfortable talking about it in front of them?”  
  
“I can’t remember anything. One minute I was with Ethan at the warehouse, and the next I woke up in your bathtub.”  
  
“Ah. Then allow me to fill you in.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Do you want to change first?”  
  
“Do you have anything I can change into?”  
  
“Ah, right, you don’t remember. Come with me.” He said, heading for the staircase. Curious, she followed him. “I was going to surprise you with this anyways. I’ve been using it the past few days."  
  
When she turned to where he stood, she saw a door she’d never seen before open, to reveal a pink nursery with furniture sized to fit her. “What…?”  
  
“I wanted you to have some place where you could be yourself, Buffy. So I made this room for you.”  
  
“This is mine?” She asked, not really able to take it in.  
  
“All yours.” He said. “I’ve been taking care of you for the past few days in here.”  
  
She stepped in, and ran her hand over the wood of the crib. It didn’t feel real until she was able to touch the crib. Staring at it, she spoke. “Can you tell me what happened?”  
  
“Yes.” He said. “Ethan put a curse on you. It regressed your mind to that of a seven month old child. I stopped by your house and told Dawn what happened, picking up some of your things. Afterward I brought you here. I fed you, changed you, bathed you, read to you, and played with you as best I could while looking for a cure. Yesterday, however, Drusilla arranged for you to be kidnapped at Ethan’s behest. Willow, Xander, Dawn, and myself went back to the warehouse together. You… screamed for me. Drusilla was holding a doll from your reach and you were crying. You called for “Dada”. And I killed every vampire in that room, and made certain Ethan would never go after us again. You slept in my bed last night. And this morning, I got you up and ready for the day, and your friends and your sister came over here, and we broke the curse.”  
  
She walked over to the rocking chair, smiling a little. “You know, technically this means you raised me. You’ve earned the Dad title even out of headspace.”  
  
Giles gave a slow smile that made his eyes crinkle. “I suppose you have a point.” He said walking over to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter.”  
  
She looked up at him, smiling, and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me, Dad.”  
  
“Anytime.” He smiled. “Would you like to spend the day together?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smiled.  
  
“Neither would I.”  
  
After she changed into a white sundress, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He had never been so grateful for anything in his life as the chance to be a father to the daughter he never had.  
  
Taking her hand, they walked down the stairs together, and went to eat lunch.


End file.
